I Loved Her First
by klutzilla4994
Summary: basically, Dennis loved Casey first...


"Hello Mr. McDonald.", a nervous boy with reddish brown hair said.

"Please, call me Dennis.", the older man replied.

"Uh, ok Dennis."

"Casey will be down in a minute, she had a slight wardrobe crisis.", Dennis chuckled, causing Derek to laugh.

"That sounds like Casey. I bet she went through twenty outfits already huh?'

"Yep, and none of them were good enough." Both men laughed some more.

"You sure do love her huh?", Dennis said quietly. That question caught the boy off guard.

"Uh, well yes sir I do, very much. Not sure how it happened, but I do."

"Good, but remember one thing. I loved her first. She is my baby girl and if you hurt her in any way, I'll make you wish you were never born, got it?", Dennis said seriously.

"Yes sir. I promise to take good care of her. I would never hurt her."

"All right then."

"What are you guys talking about?", a voice asked.

"I was just telling this young man the rules.", Dennis said hugging his daughter. "You look beautiful sweetie."

"Thank you, Dad."

"You look amazing, Case.", the boy said nervous again.

"Thank you, Derek. Where are we going?"

"Well, I thought we'd get some dinner at Smelly Nelly's and then go see a movie, your pick."

"How about 'Mall Cop'? It looks funny.", Casey suggested.

"Ok, I've been wanting to see that too.", Derek replied holding the car door open for her.

From the living room window, a man could be seen watching the young pair with tears in his eyes.

"Dennis, what's wrong?", a woman asked looking out the window too.

"I'm not number one anymore."

"Oh, sweetie you knew it would happen someday.", the woman soothed.

"Yeah, but its still hard to let her go. How is it possible that beautiful young woman out there is our little freckle faced girl?", Dennis asked.

"I know its hard, I don't know how it happened so fast, but sh is growing up.", Nora said sadly.

"At least she found someone who loves her."

~abCD~

A few years after that day, Derek proposed to Casey while they were off at university and she accepted. Which brings us to their wedding day, and to Dennis' speech.

"Casey, you mean the world to me, so be careful when you hold my girl, Derek. I loved her first, held her first, and place in my heart will always be hers.", Dennis began, causing most of the guests to 'aww'.

"From the first breath she breathed, when she first smiled at me. I knew the love of a father runs deep.", Dennis began to tear up, causing all the women to tear up.

"Derek, you'll know what I mean when you have you first little girl.", Dennis finished.

"Let's just hope that isn't in the very near future.", George joked, causing everyone to laugh.

"It is now time for the father daughter dance.", the MC could be heard floor and began to slowly sway as "I Loved Her First" by Heartland played. On the last verse, Derek lightly tapped Dennis on the shoulder and asked, "May I cut in?" To which Dennis complied, allowing the newlyweds to dance slowly for the first time as a married couple.

~abCD~

It had been two years since Derek and Casey got married and tonight they were going to have their first child, a daughter.

"Derek, we are getting Ozzy and Harriet beds! I am never doing this again!", Casey screamed.

"I'll get right on that Case.", Derek laughed.

"All right Casey, one more push and your little girl will be here.", the doctor said happily. Casey did as the doctor said. A few seconds later, Derek heard the little girl cry, his little girl.

"Mr. Venturi, would you like to hold her?", a young nurse asked.

"Yes, please.", he replied as the nurse handed the baby to him.

"Hey little Maddie, how are you huh?", Derek was answered by little cooing. Derek handed the baby to the nurse and walked out to the waiting room to tell everyone the news.

"It's a girl!", he exclaimed. The room erupted in cheers from the McDonalds, Venturis, and Derek and Casey's friends Sam, Ralph, Emily, and Kendra.

"Hey Dennis?", Derek said.

"Yeah?"

"I know what you mean now.", he said. Dennis laughed.

"Just wait until she starts dating Son."

"Oh man.", Derek moaned, which made everyone laugh.


End file.
